


Cato: the Career

by StanfouQueen



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Cato-centric drabbles. Warnings for violence in some chapters. Most won't be romance but those that are will contain a Cato/Clove pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: I'm very new to this fandom. Please feel free to (nicely) correct me if I get any information critically wrong.
> 
> A/N 2: Cato is my favorite character. I can't express my love for him enough. Sadly, he doesn't get nearly enough love. :( I'm going to attempt to change that. :D

He doesn't remember the day he was born, doesn't remember the day he took his first steps. Those days were important, but they don't matter quite as much as other ones.

Like the day he learned about weapons. The day he learned he was literally born to kill.

The day he learned he had born into the perfect world for his bloodthirst to flourish. He'd been afraid at first, when, at four years old, how much he loved the sight of the Tributes dying on his television.

But then his parents had said, proudly:

"You'll be a great Career, Cato."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's another drabble. Please review.

When he got his first sword, it was like meeting an old friend. It felt good, familiar.

It became his lifeline. He slept with it at his side and trained with it more than he talked.

His parents talked about the great things he'll do, how proud of him they were. "A future Victor," they told him, "You'll bring honor to this District."

Of course, failure was punished severely. He remembered the time he accidentally cut himself and began to cry. A firm scolding followed, about how mistakes was unacceptable, crying over them unforgivable.

He learned his lesson soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter contains violence against animals. Please don't read if this is triggering for you.

Cato looked down at the newborn rabbit, helpless at his feet. His task was simple and logical, but that didn't make it easier.

"If you can't kill animals, how will you kill humans?" his teachers had said as the future Careers took turns stabbing and shooting baby animals, to become used to death. Anyone too sympathetic was made to repeat the assignment over and over again until they no longer showed emotion.

Cato sighed. He didn't want to do this a third time; he just wanted to go home.

He plunged his sword into the tiny animal, killing it instantly.


End file.
